


[Podfic of] Get Going

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, always-a-girl!Sidney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <i>Syd dates Geno. Geno doesn't realize it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Get Going

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get Going](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308981) by [impertinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence). 



> Because apparently I have a thing for girl!Sid :D Enjoy! Thanks to rhea314 and dancinbutterfly for listening and sharing my feels.

Length: 1:09:42

 

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Get%20Going.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Get%20Going.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
